1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to garments and more particularly concerns convertible garments as feminine attire. Furthermore, such garment is convertible from a pair of short pants into a skirt and vice versa with a minimum of effort and without additional connectors or the like. Also, the legs may in another embodiment extend into long pants with a portion of the legs generally below the knees being closed or opened.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various convertible garments have been suggested by the prior art such as those found in the preliminary novelty search; namely, U.S. Pat. Nos. 330,920; 1,113,998; 1,250,004; 1,297,932; 1,329,029; 1,629,561 and; 2,368,189.
There are various deficiencies in the art as related to the present invention. There is no showing in the prior art of a convertible short pants and skirt garment nor of the use of hook and pile fasteners for connecting the crotch, etc., as will be more fully understood by reference to the following disclosure.